


The Eve

by Ailelie, Cinaed



Series: Enduring Legends [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Christmas is celebrated and carols are sung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eve

**Christmas Eve, 2011**

“Sorry!” Elle said breathlessly as soon as Ambrose opened the door. She was flushed and already waving her hands in vaguely apologetic movements. Gavin, hovering behind her, shot Ambrose a rueful look. “I was about to walk out the door, on time, I swear, and then my mom called to tell me all about how my cousin’s visiting with her girlfriend and how she needs me to show them around the city on the 26th.”

“And somehow that conversation took twenty minutes,” Gavin added.

Elle made a face. “Apparently my cousin can’t have anything with gluten now. It took fifteen minutes for my mom to understand that no, I wouldn’t accidentally poison anyone and that yes, I’d figure out where we could go _later_. I swear I told her three times I was running late to dinner, and she _still_ wanted my opinion on what movie she and the rest of the family should see tonight.”

“I can actually help you with the gluten-free issue,” Adam said, smiling as Elle and Gavin handed Ambrose their coats and Ambrose put them in the closet. “I have a friend with Crohn’s disease, so I have a list of stores and restaurants that are safe to use. Remind me to email you the list later tonight.” 

Elle threw one arm around Adam’s neck and gave him a brief, enthusiastic hug. “You’re a life-saver,” she said. Ambrose watched as she took a step back and breathed in deeply. “Something smells delicious.” 

“David helped Adam cook,” Ambrose said cheerfully. “Just wait until you try his sweet potato soufflé. He does this thing, with brown sugar and walnuts--”

“Yes, just ignore the giant hole in the middle,” David said, emerging from the kitchen to grin at everyone.

“It’s a very small hole on the _side_ ,” Ambrose objected, bumping David’s shoulder with his own when David chuckled and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “It is! And I tried to cover it up with more brown sugar, so I bet it wouldn’t even be noticeable if you didn’t tell everyone to look for the hole.” He noticed Elle’s expression and rolled his eyes. “And I used a spoon, not my fingers, thank you. I’m not a caveman.”

“Everything’s ready,” Adam said. “Just sit down and I’ll start pulling things out of the oven.”

“We can help,” Gavin offered, but Adam shook his head.

“No, please, sit down, I’ve got this covered. Ambrose, you can handle drink orders? I’d like sweet tea.”

“Okay, we’ve got tea, sweetened or unsweetened; diet soda; apple juice, and water,” Ambrose said, trying to remember who wanted what as several answers flew at him. Suddenly he was a little glad Arthur, Gwen, Percy, and Elliot weren’t here. Remembering five people’s orders was hard enough.

‘You’d be the worst waiter ever,’ he could imagine Arthur saying. Yeah, it was definitely good that currently Arthur was stuck with his father, schmoozing people at a fancy and doubtlessly boring Christmas Eve party.

Once everyone had gotten their drinks and Adam had set the food out, Adam cleared his throat. The group fell silent as Adam looked around. “I’d like to take a moment just to say that I’m glad to see you all here tonight,” he said. “I know you’ve all had quite a bit going on in the past few weeks.”

“Understatement of the century,” Ambrose muttered, only half-joking. Between magic, reincarnated memories, Shea being spirited off to France, and Gavin and Elle getting _engaged_ , life was more than a little chaotic and weird.

“I realize that Thanksgiving is usually when people give thanks, but I’ve always considered Christmas—and Christmas Eve, don’t make a face at me, Ambrose—a time to be with the people we care about and give thanks that we’ve survived another year.” Adam smiled. “I’m thankful that everyone’s in good health despite the stress you’ve all been enduring. I’m also thankful that you all have found people you truly care about, and who obviously care about you.”

Ambrose knew he and David were exchanging small, smitten smiles. He felt a little better in that Gavin and Elle were giving each other equally love-struck looks.

“I am also thankful for this meal that David helped me prepare.” Adam paused, and then added a little dryly, “I am especially thankful that Ambrose didn’t damage anything more than the soufflé.”

“Hey!” Ambrose protested as Elle giggled. He slumped a little in his seat. “Well, I’m grateful for Adam continuing to let me live here nearly rent-free. I’m grateful that David’s here with me, even though I wish Shea could be here too. I’d also _be_ grateful if people would put a moratorium on soufflé jokes for the rest of the night.”

“Oh, Ambrose,” Elle said, a little pityingly. “You know that’s not going to happen, right?” She held up her hand, the ring on her finger catching the light. “I’m grateful for Gavin,” she said simply, and then laughed a little and added, “And I’m grateful that he has good taste in rings, if not in clothes.”

“Hey,” Gavin protested more mildly. “I am fashionable.”

“If by fashionable, you mean color-blind, then yes,” Elle said, patting him on the cheek and kissing him briefly. “No one should wear bright orange unless they’re in prison or helping children cross the street.”

Gavin shook his head, a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth, and kissed her back. “I’m grateful for you,” he said simply. “And I’m grateful for you and your friends and all your hard work to perform for the shelter. I know it was difficult.”

“Yes, it was,” Elle said, but she didn’t sound annoyed. “Next year you’ll just have to give us more notice.”

“Will September do?”

Elle pretended to think it over. “September’s acceptable,” she decided.

David cleared his throat. “I’m thankful to be with you all tonight. It’s been…hard, not getting to see Shea—” Here, Ambrose couldn’t help but take David’s hand and squeeze it comfortingly. “—but spending time with you all has helped.” David turned to Ambrose, his expression softening. “Being with you is wonderful,” he said softly, quietly enough that Ambrose didn’t think anyone else could hear.

Ambrose smiled and squeezed David’s hand again, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against David’s mouth.

Gavin’s stomach rumbled, interrupting the moment as everyone laughed. Gavin pulled a face. “I think that means we should stop talking and start eating,” he said. “Pass me that famous sweet potato soufflé, would you, Adam?”

The dinner was a slow, casual affair. The conversation meandered every which way, from how Ambrose’s fall classes had gone (well, though he was glad to be finished with that particular professor) to what shows Elle was thinking of performing for 2012 (“Not _Camelot_ ,” she’d said with an indelicate snort) to where Elle might take her cousin and her cousin’s girlfriend (“There’s a museum—” Ambrose had started to say, only to blink and shrug when Gavin had asked if museums were even open the day after Christmas).

After everyone had finished their dessert, Gavin leaned back in his chair with a groan. “Okay, if this was a Christmas Eve meal, I’m a little worried about tomorrow,” he said, patting his stomach. He darted a quick, almost flustered smile in Elle’s direction. “My mom will cook enough to feed an army.”

Elle’s face went a little pink. “Oh, that’s good to know,” she said, tapping her fingers nervously on the table and nearly knocking her spoon off the table. “We’re, um, going to see Gavin’s mom tomorrow,” she explained, not quite meeting anyone’s gaze as she smiled, obviously torn between excitement and nervousness.

“She’ll love you,” Gavin assured her.

“Right,” Elle said. She leaped to her feet, this time succeeding in knocking her glass over. Luckily it was empty. “Okay,” she said, clapping her hands and talking a little too loudly. “Let’s go.”

Everyone stared. “Go where?” David ventured at last, when it was obvious no one else would.

Elle favored them with an incredulous expression. “Caroling, of course!” she said, as though it should have been obvious. This being Elle, Ambrose thought, they really _should_ have seen it coming. “Well?”

There was a beat of silence. “Let me get our coats,” Gavin said with a grin.

David helped Ambrose on with his coat, smoothing down the collar. His fingers were cool and gentle against Ambrose’s throat as he leaned in and pressed another kiss, this one slow and tender, to Ambrose’s mouth. “Don’t worry,” he murmured against Ambrose’s lips. “I think she expects you to mouth the words, not to actually sing.”

“Good,” Ambrose said, grinning like an idiot and warm all the way down to his toes. “I really didn’t feel like getting water thrown at us tonight.”

 

***

 

Elliot normally thought of carolers as annoyances. He'd only encountered them a few times outside of nursing homes during his travels, but each time he'd fumbled for the proper protocol: should he go out and listen? For how many songs? What if it was freezing cold? Was he expected to supply hot drinks? How did he tell them to move on without shutting a door in their faces? Personally he preferred his Christmases without the door-to-door soundtrack of variable quality.

This Christmas, however, when he heard the faint, but growing strains of _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ from down the hall, he nearly leapt to his feet. "Gwen, I think you've got carolers."

"It's probably just some students," Gwen said, following him to her apartment door. "Pre-gaming or whatever it is. I know several on my floor were stuck here for the holidays."

"Still, we should check, don't you think? Give them some cocoa or something."

"I didn't realize you liked carolers," Tom said. Elliot hid a wince. He loved Tom; he always had. But now, he could not look at the man without feeling an overwhelming weight of guilt and wanting to call the man "father" or "dad." The latter was not a new desire, but the memory of once doing so, of once really being father and son made calling the man "Tom" painful.

Elliot envied Gwen. She'd gotten their father. It wasn't fair.

"They can be nice," Elliot said. "When in-tune." He looked out Gwen's door, and laughed. He moved out of the way so that Gwen could look as well. "Think they're here for you."

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"Gwen's friends," Elliot said, still grinning.

Gwen elbowed him lightly. "Our friends," she corrected. Elliot appreciated the correction, even as he doubted its accuracy. Gwen's lot were good people and had been very inviting, but a grab-bag, basketball game, and bundle of memories did not necessarily mean they were friends. They got along. Elliot got along with loads of people.

"Come on in," Gwen called to the others when they reached her door. "I can't believe you guys did this."

"Blame Elle," Ambrose said. He stopped in the middle of the living room and sniffed. "Is that turkey?"

"Yes. Did you want some? We have plenty left over." Gwen took a step toward her kitchen.

"No," Ambrose answered. He gave Adam a significant look. Adam only looked upward, as though appealing to a higher power.

"Oh, you have the game on," Elle said. "Who's winning?"

"Ravens just beat out the Browns," Tom said.

"Really? They were losing last I'd checked. I knew I should have picked them this week." She and Tom started trading notes regarding the various teams.

"She likes football?" Elliot asked, hanging back by Gavin. He wished he'd known back when she and Gwen had lived together. They might have had more to talk about.

Gavin smiled, only a bit soppily. "She is a woman of many surprises."

"I noticed you finally got her a ring for her finger. Congrats again."

"Thanks. I'm just happy she likes it," Gavin replied. "Apparently my taste is questionable." He gave a wry grin.

"Girls," Elliot said, shaking his head. "All taste save theirs is questionable."

"Have lots of experience in that arena, do you?"

"Grew up with Gwen, didn't I?" Elliot flashed an easy smile. He liked Gavin. The man knew his way around a joke and did work that Elliot could admire. "So, caroling?"

"Elle's idea. We managed to talk her down from a full scale house-by-house event though."

"To just Gwen's?"

"And Arthur's," Gavin said. "We should be heading there soon, I think."

"We will," Elle said, joining them. She was pulling Tom behind her. "Tom, this is Gavin. My fiancé."

"Pleased to meet you, Gavin," Tom said, extending his hand.

"You as well, sir," Gavin replied.

"Come on," Elle said, "you should meet David too. You do know Ambrose, don't you?"

Gwen chased after her. "I can do introductions, Elle."

"Does he know yet?" Gavin asked, jerking his chin toward Tom.

Elliot shook his head. "Gwen's afraid that she'll bring his memories back if she tells him. She doesn’t want him to remember dying. She's still having nightmares over it herself."

"And you?" Gavin asked.

"I wasn't there," Elliot said, hoping Gavin would recognize in his tone of voice that he'd rather not talk about it.

He did, and instead turned the conversation to the shelter he worked at, asking if Elliot would like to get involved.

"Ack!" Elle's cry of alarm cut through their conversation. "We need to get to Arthur's if we're going to sing for him. Elliot, can we take your car? Adam's abandoning us to talk with Tom."

"Did I say I was going?" Elliot asked.

Elle gave him a puzzled look. "Of course you're going. Do you mind driving?"

Gavin chuckled softly beside him. "Might as well give in," he advised _sotto voce._

Elliot sighed. "Sure," he said. "It'll be a tight fit, I'll drive."

Elle clapped her hands. "Fantastic. Ambrose, you're navigator. Tom, it was great to see you again. And let's go!" She led the group out of the room.

Elliot grabbed his keys from the pegboard by Gwen's door. He turned back to Adam and Tom. "I guess we'll see you later then," he said.

Tom waved him on. "Have fun. Drive safe. Holidays bring out the crazy in people."

Elliot forced a grin. "We'll be fine. See ya." The others were still waiting in the hallway. "Come on," he said. "I'll show you where I parked."

Packing into his car was not as difficult as Elliot had feared. Being a fifth wheel had its advantages, apparently. Ambrose and David squeezed together with Gavin in the backseat. Elle sat in Gavin's lap. Gwen took shotgun.

Ambrose gave directions from the backseat, a microsecond before too late. More than once, Elliot was forced to make a sudden and unexpected turn. Meanwhile, the others bickered over which carols they should sing for Arthur and his family. Ambrose suggested annoying them with a full-lisping version of _All I Want for Christmas_ , while Elle and Gwen argued against. Even when they'd finally settled on singing _Joy to the World_ , they'd been unable to decide between the traditional version and the one that started with "Jeremiah was a bullfrog." Eventually Gwen put her foot down saying the bullfrog version was "not a Christmas song" and so they all started warming up for the "heaven and nature sing" version.

Elle wanted to work out harmonies, but luckily Ambrose announced they'd arrived before she could do so. Ambrose had warned that Arthur might be busy with a party, but whatever party had been seemed to have wound down. The lights, save for the twinkling ones on display, were all dimmed; and, several cars were pulling away.

Ambrose led them to a side entrance. "If Arthur is here, he'll hear us best from here."

Elle hummed a note and numbered off one-two-three, signaling them to start singing.

Instead of Arthur, a tall woman with moon-white skin and loose, dark curls came to the window. The next word of the song ("prepare") stuck in Elliot's throat; he coughed. The woman scanned their group, and then leaned back, talking to someone else in the room. A moment later, Arthur also looked through the window. Then he opened the window and leaned out.

"You're not letting Ambrose sing, are you?" he asked.

"Hey," Ambrose protested. "I can sing plenty well." He then launched into the chorus.

Arthur made a face. "Oh, shut up, Ambrose. Come in, all of you, before one of our lingering guests wonders what animal we were just torturing." He motioned to a set of stone steps leading up to a door near his window.

"What's this?" Elliot asked, as he entered the room. Besides the outside door, it had doors on either side of one corner and a large fireplace on the last wall. "A secret hide out?"

"Game room," the woman said. "Safe territory."

While Arthur flirted with Gwen and razzed Ambrose, Elliot drifted over to the woman standing by the fireplace. Up close, he realized he knew her.

"Anna," he said, surprised. "You look fantastic."

Anna squinted at him. "And you're Elliot. Gwen's brother."

Elliot froze. "You too?" he asked. When Anna gave him a blank look, he explained. "You're mixing memories. Gwen and I aren't related here."

Anna's eyes widened. "I'm not the only one?" she asked.

Elliot blinked. He considered calling Gwen over to explain, but that would bring everyone. He did not think Anna would appreciate the full onslaught of stories and theories. So he just shook his head. "You're not alone." He waved a hand at the larger group. "We're all in the same boat."

"And the magic?" Anna asked, lowering her voice.

"Magic?" Elliot asked.

Anna cupped her hands together, then opened them to reveal a pale, golden light within. The light swirled and formed pictures that Elliot could not quite make out before Anna closed her hands again. He met her gaze. "For that," he said. "You'll have to talk with Ambrose."

"Glad to know I'm not alone," she said. "I thought—"

"—You were going mad?" Elliot asked. He smiled and breathed deep. "Yeah. Join the club."

Anna returned his smile.

Elliot motioned toward Gwen. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"And intrude on her happy moment with Arthur? I think not. I'm not…" she trailed off, but Elliot could feel the thoughts in her silence.

"I don't know them either," he confessed. "Just Gwen, really. Then this happens." He watched Gwen and the others joke. Gavin held Elle around the waist, while David and Ambrose kept close to one another, but also kept a close watch on the doors.

"Sometimes," Anna said, her soft voice surprising him. "I don't like what I remember."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Neither do I."

"Do you want to sit?" Anna asked after a long moment of shared silence.

"Sure," Elliot said. "You can tell me what you've been up to all these years. A normal conversation."

Anna smiled. "I'd like that."

They sat and Anna told him about her sister and her work in the education system. Elliot shared stories of his time in City Year. Gavin, overhearing, used that to talk about the tutoring service Elliot really ought to volunteer for. Anna asked about the service, mentioning she knew some students who might benefit. The conversation grew, but not once were dreams or memories mentioned. Elliot basked in the normalcy.

When the clock started playing the melody for eleven o'clock, Gavin and Gwen each announced that they really should be getting home. Elliot stole a pen and paper scrap from Gwen's purse while she and Arthur were occupied with their good-byes and wrote down his number. He slipped the paper to Anna.

"You don't have to call me," he said. "But I'd like to keep in touch. I'm still new to the city and could use some interesting and intelligent friends."

Anna laughed. "I won't tell the others what you just implied. And, thanks." She folded the scrap into her card purse. "I could use some interesting and intelligent friends as well."

Elliot grinned. "Good to know. I should get down to the car and start getting these people home."

"Be careful."

"I will. I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded. "Count on it. Merry Christmas."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah," he said. "I really think it is."

**Author's Note:**

> This first portion of this chapter was written by Cinaed. The second portion was written by Ailelie.


End file.
